


Overprotective

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, Overprotective, Parent Loki, Parenthood, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people might consider Loki an overprotective father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

Loki put down his book he was reading as he heard the elevator doors slide open, revealing his daughter, his very angry teenage daughter. She strode up to him and held out a piece of clothing what looked like what used to be a part of jeans to him that had very jagged edges.

"Father, Fenrir followed me and did it again." she said furiously shaking the piece of fabric at him. "He does this every time!" she shouted shaking the piece of fabric even more. "I can't go on a single date because he always interrupts it!" she said throwing down the piece of fabric and stalking angrily towards her room. The elevator doors opened again and a younger teenager came into the room hands in his pockets and grinning. Loki faced towards the new comer.

"Fenrir I told you to let your sister-" Loki started to yell only to immediately stop as he could the door to Hela's room close and music coming from that direction. Loki turned towards Fenrir again this time with a grin on his face.

"Great job Fenrir." Fenrir own smile widened and they grinned conspiratorially with each other for a moment before Fenrir started walking towards his own room whistling. The elevator door opened again a moment later to reveal Tony whose eyes flickered between Loki and the scrap of fabric in his hands.

"You did it again." Tony said and Loki didn't deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
